William George Potter
My 1st cousin 4 times removed William George Potter born about 1874 in Burston, Norfolk, England to John Potter and Christianna Beck. The Ipswich Journal 10 May 1888 - Alleged manslaughter at Diss. - At the Diss Courthouse on Wednesday before the Rev H.T. Frere and the Rev C.R. Manning, Henry Ellis (14), labourer, Burston was charged by Superintendent Short with the manslaughter of George Bryant, a lad, at Burston. George Potter, labourer, Burston, was milking at Mr Self's on April 20th and heard someone shrieking in the yard. He went out and saw prisoner striking Bryant with a stick. He afterwards saw Ellis on the road and he hit witness. Witness and Bryant then ran away and Ellis followed and again struck Bryant across the shoulders and legs. Bryant also had a stick and hit Ellis across the mouth. He and Bryant then went home. In cross examination witness admitted that both boys had been calling prisoner "Priggy" which provoked the assault. George Baker, labourer, was standing on the road near Self's on the night in question and saw Ellis hit Potter with a stick. The latter then ran down the road with Bryant followed by Ellis. He afterwards heard sticks rattling but it was too dark to distinguish anything. Ellis came back shortly after and said he had given it to them and they had given it to him. He appeared near crying at the time. Witness was cross examined by the prisoner and said he saw that Potter had a fork when in the yard and threatened to stick it in to Ellis but his master took the fork away. He had before seen boys throwing stones at Ellis. Mr H.C. Nance house surgeon Norwich Hospital stated that the deceased was admitted to the hospital suffering from rigidity of the muscles caused by injury to the spine. He died on April 27th. Witness had seen stick produced by Superintendent Short and believed that it would cause such injury as Bryant was a delicate lad. The magistrates committed defendant for trial at next assizes bail being allowed. Diss Express 20 July 1888 - Charge of manslaughter at Burston. Henry Ellis, 14, was indicted for the manslaughter of George Bryant at Burston on the 20th of April Mr S Reeve prosecuted. Prisoner was annoyed with Bryant, who was 13, and George Potter, who was 14, for calling him "Piggy". for this prisoner struck Bryant across the back with a stick till he shrieked loudly. At that time Bryant had no stick with which to strike prisoner. Some time afterwards prisoner struck Bryant again, when Bryant hit him in the face with the twig stick and he also laid the stick about Potter for calling him "Piggy". Witness named George Bacon saw the boys having a scrimmage with sticks. When Bacon told prisoner Bryant has complained of being hit prisoner admitted that he had struck Bryant and Potter who he said had also given it to him. In consequence of the symptoms which include the boy Bryant was taken to the Norfolk and Norwich Hospital when it was found that he had sustained serious injury to the spinal cord. The boy died on 28th April. A postmortem examination showed a clot of blood upon the spinal cord. That was the cause of death. A stick like that prisoner was seen to use in belabouring Bryant might have caused the injury. Deceased was a thin delicate lad and not well nourished. Mr Haggard questioned Potter as to whether Bryant had not complained of being beaten at home by his stepfather and he said he had and he asked Mr Nance house surgeon at the hospital whether any blow given before the 20th might have caused the injury and he replied that it might. His Lordship asked the jury before the case for the prosecution has closed whether looking at all the surrounding circumstances and the possibility or probability of other circumstances there was evidence to say that his death was occasioned by the blow given by the prisoner. The jury said they were satisfied from what they had heard that the prisoner was not guilty. Mr Reeve said that Bryant's stepfather was present ready to be called to answer any questions as to his treatment of the lad. His Lordship said that what has been said in this case must not be taken as in in any way referable to the stepfather. Prisoner would be discharged. Prisoner - Will you be so kind as to give me my stick? The Clerk of Arraigns directed the stick to be handed to The Prisoner.